FAMILY AFFAIR
by JELLY BEANNIE
Summary: SEQUEL of IS IT TOO LATE?
1. Chapter 1

**Yippie! :) This is the sequel for "Is it too late"**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: THE BOY CALLED, "ISAMU"<strong>

I push the call button, _What's taking him so long?_

Well, right now ... I'm reading the article written by Takano Kyohei; my husband. As you can see, that certain person and I married 7 years ago, probably a year after we graduated college. then 2 years after our marriage ...

"Momma, I'm hungry" a 5 year old boy with my jet black hair and his father's brown eyes says; he got his figure from both and his charisma, obviously from his dad. The kiddo smiled gently at me, then ...

"SPLURT"

"Mom, you're dirtying the floor!" He shouted, as soon as the blood drips out from my nose.

"Ish shnot mway fwault" I told him, "Thwat's bwecause you smwiled"

Yes, I'm quiet proud of being able to stand radiant creatures for the past years but- I still have my nosebleed problem every now and then.

"What kind of mother are you?" he muttered.

"Your mom" I retorted.

Then suddenly ... DING DONG. _Kyohei!_

* * *

><p>(Kyohei)<p>

I made my way through the door, I sniff the air ... Ah, the smell of home, Away from the crowd of women! and near at the scent of my wife's wonderful cooking. I slowly turn the door knob. " _I wonder who will win today" _I told myself.

"Kyohei!" Sunako called, as she runs towards me. I put my hands in the form of ACCEPTING. But under her,

"Papa!" My young boy called. I crouch on my knees, and took him in my arms.

"WAH! So unfair" Sunako whined. This competition between the two has been a tradition for us (I guess), everyday ... they'll try to beat each other with whom I'll hug first.

"You did a good job with the NO-NOSEBLEED-ARRIVAL" I told her.

Time nurtured Sunako, the dark girl is now a wonderful housewife with a beautiful smile. She works as a professor in Todai, and proudly ... she can now manage to control her nosebleed. While me ... I work as a normal salesman, I used to work as a model but- I can't stand it!

I smiled at the sight in front of me, _My family_.

"What's for dinner?" I ask her.

"Shrimp tempura" she answered.

"Great! Let's eat" I told her as I took her hand on mine, I lead her to the kitchen.

She began to prepare the table, and soon ... we're eating happily.

To think that years ago, I lost hope in my feet; 2 years ... I was disable for two whole years, taking therapy- and all this time, Sunako has been supporting me. Even though her usual white cloth turns red every time she comes near me, she still tried her best. And on the day that I regain my strength, I ask her to marry me again and there, we married. After two years of marriage, Sunako got pregnant with our first child; we decided to name him "ISAMU" since he's the proof of our courage, fighting for our love all these years.

"Kyohei?" I jolt up from my dream world, I smiled at the two of them. _I love these two so much ..._

_"_Eek! Isamu has a nosebleed" Sunako shouted. I forgot to tell you guys that, Isamu inherited her mother's nosebleed problem- though he only have it when he sees a person, much prettier than him.

I laugh, "Papa is so mean" he whined.

"Yeah ... papa is mean" I told him.

_This is our life after 9 years ... our paradise :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: My mom is a great mom (I think ...)**

* * *

><p>(Isamu)<p>

"Ugh ..." I groan, "I don't wanna play with Aiko" I protest.

"Oh come on Isamu, it will be great ... you, me, daddy, uncle takenaga, aunt noi, and of course Aiko" Mom says.

Oda Aiko, my worst nightmare; that girl was built to cling! She's addicted to love stories and enjoys make-up, but the worst is ... she never studies yet she's the girl right next to me in the posted test result (not like, I'm studying too but-).

Papa Kyohei notice that I'm pouting like my whole life depends on it ...

"Why do you hate Aiko so much?" He ask.

"She's too girly" I told him.

"Girls are meant to be girly" he says.

"Not as girly as Aiko" I grunt.

"If you just saw your Aunt Noi 9 years ago" he mutters.

"What's with Aunt Noi?" I ask.

"Worst ..." Mom grumbles.

Then suddenly, the door creak open.

"Isamu!" Aiko cried as she jumps over me, pinning me down on the floor.

"Uwaah! Help!" I shouted, but no adults bent down and help me up. _I hate adults!_

* * *

><p>(Kyohei)<p>

I stare at my poor son, lying on the floor.

"Sunako, what do you think?" I ask her, turning to her direction revealing a smirk.

"Oh come on, Aiko is just having fun ..." she says. _She's still mad about the competition last night_ ... I told myself.

"Mom!" Isamu shouted. At first, Sunako doesn't even spare a glance but soon, she grab Isamu up.

"Let's have lunch" she says.

I followed her inside the kitchen.

"Too soft" I mock. She glared at me, "Scary" I told her.

"Well, Isamu IS my son" she says, putting a preasure in the IS.

"Our son" I corrected, I notice that she crack a smile.

"I love you" I told her.

"Idiot" I smiled, she's still shy :")

Soon, we're sitting at the round table ... _Noisy_ I told myself.

"So how are you two doing?" the 28 year-old Noi ask.

"Good" I told her.

"Better" Sunako says. Takenaga and I exchange glances, his eyes are saying UNBELIEVABLE which I answered with a smirk, _Yeah riight._

The conversation between the adults continued until ...

"TAKE AIKO AWAY FROM ME!" Isamu shouted, as he hides behind Sunako.

"But I love Isamu!" she whine.

"I- I love my mom!" Isamu yelled.

"I love my mom too!" Aiko answered back.

Sunako grab Isamu up, "Hehe. I think you two are too young to be lovey dovey" she says. Isamu's face glisten as his mom carried him inside his room.

"Sunako became a good mother" I heard Noi says.

"Yeah ... she did" I told her.


	3. Chapter 3

**SORRY! I'm really busy this days to update but- next to this really MEANINGLESS chapter is the ONE SHOT of Sunako's pregnancy. :)**

**-STAY COOL. xoxo, UNIQUEFUN**


	4. Chapter 4

** C****HAPTER X: I'LL BE A MOMMA (SUNAKO'S PREGNANCY ONE SHOT)**

* * *

><p>I stared closely at my new black shirt who says "I'll be a momma," before bursting into laughters. I can't believe that Kyohei will pick this out for me, I mean- imagine him inside an all-mother's shop.<p>

"Oh my god, my stomach hurts" I giggled.

"Yeah, riight" he snorted.

"Aaw, now papa's mad" I mock, still laughing my ass off.

"Shut it, Nakahara" he said, boringly.

It's been 3 days since we found out that I'm pregnant with our first little kiddo, but I still can't believe that this is happening. I'm pretty glad about this since Kyohei gives me all his attention, though it's really annoying when it comes around the "MORNING SICKNESS" problem.

"Earth to Nakahara" He called.

"I'm a Takano now" I grunted, pouting a little.

"Fine, fine ... **Sunako Takano**" he says, giving pressure into my new name. It's been a year since we hitched, though nothing really changes in the term of our relationship; we're still the same old rivals, best friends, and lovers that we used to. And right now, we're having our daily talk about relationship blah, blah, blah- to create a stable connection with each blah, blah, blah (Idea by Noi)

I was startled when I heard Kyohei chuckle, "What?" I exasperated.

"Nothing" He says, "It's just that- you're making a cute, funny face" he murmurs.

"HAHAHA" I sarcastically laugh.

"Sorry, sorry ... are you mad?" he ask. I smirk at him, "Yah think so?" I winked.

He grin at me before pulling me around my waist, giving me a tight hug.

"I love you" he whispered.

"Me too" I whispered back.

* * *

><p>[Kyohei]<p>

We had the hardest time during the first 10 weeks; cravings, mood swings, morning sickness, exhaustion ... Argh, taking care of a pregnant person is harder than getting grope by somebody.

"I want a ramen with a lot of sugar, then a coffee, vanilla, cheese flavored ice cream" She grunted.

"You what!" I shrieked, I mean- is there such things?

"Please" she plead, rubbing her belly through her shirt.

I sighed in defeat, now ... now ... where can I get those stuffs?

"And yeah, I love you" she shouted. I smiled at her, "Me too"

I walk down the the soaking path, _I need to get to the convenience store. _After reaching my destination, I hurried back. I put the three different ice cream in one bowl and began mixing, and soon, I started cooking the ramen ... WITH. A. LOT. OF. SUGAR.

I carried the dishes by hand and delivered it to the QUEEN. she was groaning when I entered, "headache?" I ask. she nodded, before resting her head in the PICACHU pillow. Ever since since her 1st week, she's been into POKEMON stuffs- I told her not to blame me if our kiddo might look like Picachu, which of course- she answered with a big bang on my face.

I placed the tray on the cupboard beside our bed, before sitting beside her- massaging her hands (you know, like some kind of comfort).

"I feel like you lost weight, is that normal?" I asked her. She nodded, "I'm actually pretty glad" she snorted. "Glad?" "Yeah- I mean, I'll be as big as a whale sooner" she sighed. I chuckled, _She became much girlier after all_.

"Are you happy about this?" I asked her, "I mean- you'll have to leave your job for a while"

"Yeah" she whispered before turning to me, "Pretty much one brat is better than 65 you know" she smirked.

I smiled at her before hugging her tightly, "You made me the happiest BLONDE MAN in the world" I told her. "WIMPY BLONDE MAN" she mocked. "Yeah, yeah ..." I told her before leaning into a passionate kiss.

* * *

><p>I frown, I'm as big as a road roller now. "21st week" I grunted. My feet and ankle hurts, I can't walk that much anymore with this bump on my stomach. And sometimes, I would even accuse Kyohei of cheating while he's talking to a pizza delivery boy- which means, I'm way more emotional (I wonder how Takenaga reacts with Noi).<p>

"Sunako" Kyohei called, "Your water" he says, handing a glass of water to me.

"I hate being pregnant" I told him, crossing my arms over my chest.

"HAHA, sorry but I can't be pregnant" he snorted.

"Are you mad?" I asked him. I saw him gulp before answering NO.

"I'm so sorry" he muttered, "For what?" I asked.

"Well, for making you feel bad about pregnancy and stuffs" he uttered.

"Hey, I'm the pregnant woman here- nobody takes the drama queen role ... EXCEPT. ME." He smiled. "I LOVE YOU" he whispered.

"That's why we got hitched remember?" I giggled.

* * *

><p>The time has come, I grab Sunako's hand. I panicked as soon as I saw her slumping on the floor when i got back from work, I even ended up calling everyone-<p>

"Stupid Kyohei" She cried, digging her nails into my palms.

"Sorry, sorry. please bear with it" I told her, streak of sweat falling down my forehead.

"We'll never ever do "THAT" again!" she whined. Does every single pregnant woman makes threats like that? I gulp hard, "O-o-kay" I answered.

Every second makes me feel nauseous, _What's happening in there_? I almost jump when Takenaga grab my shoulders.

"Calm down" he says, _How the fuck can I calm down, when my wife is in there and might be dying?_

I don't know how long I was freaking out until the doctor came out, congratulating me. I felt my heart squeezed while looking at my little boy

"God, he's so small" I muttered, making the young doctor smile.

"Have you decided about his name?" he asked.

"Hmmm ..." "Isamu" I turned to the hospital bed, revealing a pale Sunako.

"Isamu?" I repeated. "Yeah, you got a problem with that?" she glared. _AH! Sunako's back! I'm gonna miss the pregnant one._

"Nah- Isamu's good"


End file.
